The present invention relates to a device for regulating the concentration of cream in a centrifuge for separating milk, with a choke that can be set by means of a manually activated valve body at a constant minimum cross-section and which can be automatically expanded by another valve body when a prescribed outflow pressure is exceeded.
A device of this type is known, for example from German OS No. 3 245 901. The minimum cross-section is manually established by a valve body in this device as well. The established cross-section is automatically expanded by axial displacement of the valve seat associated with the body. One drawback is that only the cross-section of the single choking point that is not exploited during manual adjustment is available for the expansion. The more extensive the manually established cross-section is, the less is left over for the actual regulating process.
The concentration of the cream, however, frequently varies considerably in practice. The available expansion increment in the known devices is accordingly insufficient to prevent impermissibly high concentrations of cream. The centrifuge can clog up and the skimming efficiency decrease.